


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by prcttyodd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Most of the time, Slow Burn, Trauma, bottom rosa, but also humor, dark topics, multiple OCs - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: "Well I've been waiting for that kind of lie, satisfaction guaranteed!"Taylor Miller has seen and spoken to many sorts of people. As a counselor specializing in children and teenagers, it's sort of her job.Her life seems to follow a steady pattern, until her talents take her to the ninety-ninth precinct, to work with kids who are troubled and who have nearly landed themselves in prison.She's nervous at first, but quickly finds solace in the kids despite how... difficult some of them could be. She also finds a happiness in the people around her, which is the last thing she expected.Life was just full of surprises, wasn't it?[AU][No specific season]
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the cast in my mind: 
> 
> Taylor Miller: Brie Larson 
> 
> (To be updated!)

SUMMARY: 

Taylor Miller has seen and spoken to many sorts of people. As a counselor specializing in children and teenagers, it's sort of her job. 

Her life seems to follow a steady pattern, until her talents take her to the ninety-ninth precinct, to work with kids who are troubled and who have nearly landed themselves in prison. 

She's nervous at first, but quickly finds solace in the kids despite how... difficult some of them could be. She also finds a happiness in the people around her, which is the last thing she expected. 

Life was just full of surprises, wasn't it? 

[AU]

[No specific season] 

XX 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

This idea was born when I was watching the ep where the group of troubled kids were in the precinct, my love for coming of age films can also to be to blame lmao. I love stories of redemption, stories about people who aren't typically written about. 

I've also been dying to write a B99 fic lately, my babies deserve all of the fics in the world!! I have so many in my drafts at this point it's ridiculous. 

This is going to be like any other b99 storyline/episode, light hearted and fun while also dealing with some more serious topics. Knowing me, it'll be a bit heavier on the angst sometimes. That's not to say this won't be happy at all, it will be! 

The romance will come eventually, It just won't be the MAIN focus. A slow burn, I suppose? this is also going to be heavily focused on the kids/the friendships within the 99 as well. 

The title is based off of a Two Door Cinema club song, off their latest album. While we're on the topic of music, I'm making a playlist for this story, on my soundcloud (prcttyoddwattpad), Spotify won't let me do it for some reason lmao but it's worked for all of my other stories so go there and check it out!! It'll grow as the story continues. 

XX 

WARNINGS: 

-triggering thoughts  
-mentions of self harm  
-mentions of abuse  
-mentions of violence  
-sexual content  
-swearing, lots of it  
-slow burn romance 

Any chapters that are especially triggering will be marked with a (!) and an appropriate warning will be at the start.


	2. 1.

A/N: minor trigger warning for mentions of self harm, molestation, suicide, and homicide. 

XX

Taylor Miller glanced in the mirror at herself for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. Given how nervous she was, the exaggeration probably wasn't all that off. 

Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and it was slicked back, just to look more professional. She was clad in classy clothes. She had a bit of makeup on, though not too much. She had done this so many times, but still couldn't help but wonder if this was good enough.

She hated interviews, which was quite ironic she thought, given that talking to people and making them feel at ease was her job, as a counselor. It was what she did best, what she relished in. 

She took a deep breath. This was much different than any job, though. She had gotten an interview at the ninety-ninth police precinct in Brooklyn, apparently an experienced counselor/therapist was needed to talk to a group of troubled kids that are supposedly on their way to becoming criminals, or just acting out in ways that happened to be against the law. 

Perhaps it wasn't the interview itself Taylor was nervous about, it was the mere idea of working in a police department that scared her. She knew it was quite pathetic really, but working in such a place made her feel quite uneasy though. It seemed all gloom and doom, how could it not be? She didn't know what it was, but her mind was racing and she was letting it get the best of her, which she knew that she shouldn't. 

She wished she had someone to vent to about all of this, but as it was, she had nobody. Maybe it was her own fault, but either way, she felt herself yearning for someone to talk to. She knew she didn't have that though, so she pushed it aside, and just thought about the job and how good it could be for her. 

Working with kids and teens was her area of expertise, so she put aside her fears, all because of the chance to work with this group. She hadn't met them, but she knew from all of her years of work that kids didn't just act out just to act out. There was always some sort of reasoning behind it, some sort of trigger. She wanted to help them, talk to them, and make things seem more bright for them. She was sure they were all good kids deep down, no matter their situation. She was determine to get the job, she had always wanted something like this. 

She had previously worked in schools, in hospitals, she has seen all sorts of things and met all sorts of people. Some hard to talk to, some easy. It didn't matter though, she wanted to help them all regardless. 

Breaking free from her train of thought, she suddenly glanced at her watch, and realized that she had to be on her way. She couldn't be late, not today. Not that she was ever really late to anything, tardy was an oddity to Taylor Miller. Something she rarely experienced. She didn't like being late, and rarely was. It was one thing she took pride in about herself. 

She also knew that they were looking for someone responsible, that could be able to handle kids that society rejected. They hadn't outright told her that when they had called her about the interview, but she knew it. She was experienced enough in the world to know what they were looking for. She wasn't going to let how nervous she was ruin any of this. She was going to show up early, get through the interview. If she got the job, great. If she didn't, it wouldn't be great, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. She would worry about all of that later, though. There was no need to stress herself out about things that hadn't even happened yet. 

She took a deep breath. It was now or never she mused, heading to her car. 

XX 

Taylor quickly glanced around the office that she was currently in, scoping it out. Everything was wonderfully organized, not a thing out of place. She noticed a rainbow flag on the desk, and bit her lip to keep from smiling. So far, this place wasn't so bad. Her precious anxieties were making their way to the back of her head. She had only been here for a few minutes though, maybe she couldn't make a judgement just yet. 

She shifted in her chair, hearing the man that would be conducting her interview walk in. He said he needed to grab some papers, insisted that she sit and wait for him. 

He set the papers down, and reached out to her. "Raymond Holt." He told her matter of factly, and she reached out to shake his hand. 

"Taylor Miller. It's nice to meet you." She replied, giving him a warm smile. He seemed very professional, given his posture and the tone of his voice. 

"We can skip all of the small talk." She was quite surprised at his statement. She could admit, she never met anyone quite like him. They had only exchanged a few words, yet she was intimidated as all hell. "So, you have experience working with kids in this capacity?" 

Taylor nodded. He obviously wanted to get right down to business, and she would oblige. She did want this job, after all. "Yes. I've been counseling kids for as long as I could remember. I've worked in schools, in hospitals. Some of my patients are adults, but I mainly specialize in kids, teenagers, and young adults." 

"Based on your experience, do you feel as though you are equipped to handle something of this caliber? These kids have done some very awful things." 

"Yes. Granted, I've never worked with kids who have done criminal things, but I've worked with kids who have had it bad. Who have had bad thoughts, and come from a bad place. I'm not sure of the stories behind these kids, but there's a reason they're acting out. There always is." 

He clicked his pen, scrawled something down. "Alright. You say you have experience with kids who have had it bad. I'd like to know an example of this. What happened, how you handled the situation, what you learned, what came of it. Just one." He met her eyes again, she made sure not to break contact. 

"There are many, but one of the ones that I met recently was a boy named Brandon. I can discuss it all now, because everything has been closed. He was in high school. Freshman. He had an abusive stepfather. Brandon didn't like how this guy was treating his mother, so he confronted him about it, since she was all he had. His biological father died when he was young, and he was an only child. So, the stepfather made a deal with Brandon: if the boy performed sexual acts and let the man hit him and do whatever he wanted, he wouldn't yell at the mother." She paused for a second, willing herself not to cry. Images of the boy flashed in her mind, his eyes so hurt and pained. "Brandon went through it all, just to protect her. He would come to me with all sorts of thoughts. Suicide. Wishing that this man would die. Wanting to kill him. It got worse and worse each time he spoke to me, and I begged him to tell somebody. He said he wouldn't, also for his mother's safety. I felt helpless. Through talking to me more though, he was finally able to work up the courage. He stood up to the man, let his mother know what was going on, and she took him and ran. I told him that it was brave of him, and he said that he was glad to have someone to talk to. I helped him channel his terrible thoughts into better things throughout our sessions. I helped him do other things, find a way to work past the things running through his mind. He's since moved away, and got a new therapist, but I keep in contact with him. He's doing a lot better now, so is his mom. The man is in prison now I believe, Brandon doesn't like talking much about him anymore. It was one of the hardest situations I was in, because for so long I felt as though there was nothing I can do." 

"That's very heartbreaking. I'm sorry that all parties involved had to deal with that. Glad it's all good, then." Despite what he was saying, his expression was unchanged. She didn't know how to feel about that, considering she was on the verge of tears. She just pushed it aside. "With these kids, some we know more about than others. Some are closed off, and cold towards others. Have you ever dealt with kids that were closed off and unwilling to talk to you?" 

"All the time. I worked at a middle school before, and there was a young girl that tried to commit suicide in the bathroom. One of the security guards caught her, and she was brought to me. I tried to ask her what the problem was, but she said it was none of my business. I didn't push her, and said if she wanted to talk, she knew where I was. The school had her come down to me every day, and for weeks she wouldn't talk. Once, she even spat at me, said that I didn't care and only wanted money." 

He cocked a brow. It was his first ever sign of some sort of emotion, she thought. "Did you end up getting through to her?" 

"Yes, eventually. I shared stories about myself with her. Told her we were more similar than she thought. Some days I didn't have her speak at all. Just listen. If she wanted to write, I'd let her write and draw on sheets of paper on my desk. I never looked at anything she put on the paper. I told her to let what she was feeling flow onto the page, and then crumble it up and throw it out. One day, instead of throwing it out, she read one of the poems she wrote to me. She chronicled that she felt useless, that her mother made her feel that way. I told her she was young, and had a lot to live for. I made her make a list. Her favorite movie, favorite show, favorite book, simple things like that at first. I told her that even if things seem awful right now, finding even one reason to live can be helpful. Didn't she want to see the end of her favorite show? What if her favorite author released another book and she never got to see it? I use that sort of thing a lot, it helps kids who can't seem to find a reason. Even the little things help. She started talking more, and soon enough, she started getting better. I kept communication with her throughout high school, she had some hiccups here and there, but she turned out fine. She said she was glad she finally had someone to listen to her and wouldn't feed her bullshit." 

Raymond nodded. "From what I'm hearing, it appears you have the qualifications to work this job. I have a few more questions, though." 

"What are they?" 

"With these kids, are you going to be available and willing to talk to them whenever they need it?" 

"Yes." 

"Outside of work?" 

"Like, them calling me? I don't mind, I can give them a number or an email to reach me at. I'm always open." 

He wrote something else down. "Will you feel uncomfortable knowing that these kids have all committed crimes of some sort? Nothing to land them any major time of course, but it looks as though for some of them it may be going that way." 

"No. It's my job to deal with things that many others deem uncomfortable. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make these kids feel like they can fit back into society." 

"The kids will sometimes be here mornings, afternoons, and evenings. Are you willing to work all of these hours? They won't always be in a group, sometimes you'll only be talking to one at a time." 

"Yes, I'm willing. May I ask how many kids are in the group total?" 

"There are six. Three girls, and three boys." 

"And the age range?" 

"The age range you seem to specialize in. Middle school to high school. Most are in the high school range, though." 

She nodded. "Are they all from the area?" 

"Mostly. Some aren't from here originally. So, do you think you can put in the time and effort that it takes?" 

She knew this was an intimidation tactic. It happened in all interviews. "Yes, I do." 

"Well, I would say the job is yours." 

She stared at him for a moment, not sure if he was being truthful or not. His expression was still the damn same. Did it ever change? "Wait, really?" 

"Yes, really. Why would I lie about that? This is a job interview, not a prank show." 

"Sorry, sorry. Thanks so much." She smiled brightly, and his face still didn't seem to show any emotion. 

He placed a stack of papers in front of her, all in an envelope. "Here is some info on the kids, as well as other things you may need to know. I doubt you'll need all of that though, since you seem very qualified and educated. Also, feel free to dress more... casual around the kids. They're going to reject authority, so the less you make it seem like you're above them, the better. Just... nothing revealing." 

"Oh, yeah, of course not!" She exclaimed. She was still smiling, both from his compliments and the fact that she had the job. Even if it was a bit hard to talk about past experiences sometimes, she knew why she had to do it. "When will I start?" 

"The kids will be here on Monday, so you officially will start working with them then. But I would like you to come in tomorrow and get a quick tour, and get to know some basics. You won't have time to once you're working with the kids." 

"Yeah, that's fine. What time were you thinking?" 

"Maybe about two. Does that work for you?" 

"Yes, of course. I'll be here. Will it be like training, or?" 

"A little bit, I suppose. You'll learn some rules and such. Also, It's a different environment than what you're used to I'm sure, and you probably want to get a bit comfortable, no?" 

"Of course. Sounds good. So, just to be clear, there isn't a set dress code?" 

"No, just nothing revealing. You can look at how everyone else here is dressed. Casual. You can dress more professional if you want, but for the kid's sake, I'd say casual." 

She nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan. It was nice meeting you, Raymond." She reached out to shake his hand again. 

He shook, nodding. "You can call me Holt." 

It seemed sort of like a command, but she learned from being here today that this was just how he was. Unless he only put this on for interviews, who knows? She supposed she'd really see when she came in the following day. "Well thank you, Holt." She paused for a moment. "By the way, I like the rainbow flag." 

She could've swore she saw a small smile on his lips. "Ah, this? It's a nice little touch, isn't it?" 

"It is." 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." 

She supposed that was it, and she made her way out of the office. 

She felt energized. She got the job! She wasn't expecting to be hired on the spot, she expected maybe having to wait for a call back. All of her nervousness from earlier was all for nothing. 

This seemed like a nice place, at least compared to what she had been expecting. Even if Raymond wasn't quite the guy she had been expecting, talking to him was actually quite nice. 

She wondered suddenly what tomorrow would bring. Starting new jobs was always exciting, a new place, new people. 

As she was making her way out of the precinct, a pep in her step, someone spoke. 

"Soo, are you the new girl?" It was a man, who had a goofy grin on his face. A bunch of other detectives were looking at her as well. "We has somebody come in yesterday but she came out angry and didn't want to talk to us so we assumed she didn't get the job. You seem happy though, so I'm guessing you got it." 

"I guess I am the new girl. You're right. I'm Taylor Miller." She replied as she whipped around to look at him, smiling back. Weren't they all supposed to be working? She wouldn't complain though, since they were being so friendly towards her. 

"I'm Jake Peralta, the best detective in this place." The man told her, he sounded quite serious about his claim. 

"Don't listen to him." A woman with raven hair said. "He just wants to impress you." 

"Not true!" 

The woman rolled her eyes, then looked back at Taylor. "Amy Santiago, by the way." 

Taylor nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm coming in tomorrow, so I guess we'll all be formally meeting then." She chuckled, beginning to walk. 

Nobody else spoke, but they seemed to have a good energy about them. It wasn't what she was expecting, if she was being honest. 

But, she couldn't say that she hated it. 

XX 

A/N: sorry this wasn't very long, it's just a little intro chapter to give you all a feel for the story, and for you to briefly meet Taylor. Don't worry, I know we don't know much about her yet, but there's plenty of details to come! 

I'm so excited for this, and I hope you all are too!! Thanks so much for reading, have a great day/night!


End file.
